


If Only To Die

by cats_eye78



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Dwalin's sad future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only To Die

If Only To Die

 

       When Gimli told him of the fate of those who went to Moria, Dwalin fell to his knees. He had already known, deep inside himself, that they were dead. He felt his heart shred the moment Ori left Middle Earth. No one knew what had happened but all could see a change in the large dwarf. He didn't hit as hard in the training grounds, drank more, was so reckless the word suicidal was whispered by some. He didn't tell anyone. He couldn't. They didn't know Ori was his One. Hell, Dwalin hadn't known until it was too late. If only he had gone maybe he could have saved his One and his brother. Dwalin had meant to follow Ori once he realized the small dwarf was his One, he just kept putting it off. This thing or that thing always needed his attention and now it really was too late. He should have been there even if only to die beside his Ori.


End file.
